Black, White, and Violet
by Black0Fire
Summary: Some people never die, and Syndrome is one of them. Taking his eyes off Jack Jack he set them on Violet. While Syndrome has a new alley Violet has new problem.
1. 1

New and typo-less!

And before I start! Three things are kinda important for you to know!!

1. This takes place roughly 2 years after the movie. Bob and Helen usually take care of the problems if they can try not to get the kids involved but that is kinda given.

2. Syndrome didn't exactly die somehow. Yeah.

3. Violet is now in high school since I was guessing she was an eight grader.

Black, White and Violet.

Since daylight savings time thick fog usually crept in onto the school yard, and the grass was still wet with dew. Trees grew tell their leaves touched the ground and the majority of the student population had shuffled into the school waiting for it to start. Violet leaned against the brick wall of the school, her black hair pushed back by the yellow bandana. Her eyes drifted closed head titling down as she nodded off. Her books were held slack in her arms, and her denim bag hung halfway off her shoulder.

"Awake or should I come back and leave a message later?" Violet snapped her eyes open to look toward the source of the voice.

Tony stood their wearing his casual jeans, white shirt, and tan jacket set. He leaned against the wall looking toward her with a smirk.

"I'm awake."

"Just barely." He added dropping his bag onto the ground. Violet shook her head quickly trying to shake the sleep out of it and glanced back toward him. She grabbed the strap of her bag and pulled it back up on her shoulder.

"What can I do?" She said quietly retorted subconsciously pushing her hair back behind her ear, even though the yellow bandana did that for her.

"What is going on?" She inquired a minute later pulling herself off the wall and standing straight up. More emotion crept into her voice, and she bit back a smile but it still danced in her eyes anyway.

"And you don't know because you were falling asleep." He did a quick tsk tsk mocking the teacher that once did that when Violet fell asleep. If Violet thought about it now that was the same class she meet him in, two years ago. She didn't think of it though, for that would lead to a entire run down memory row.

"The parking garage down the street is on fire. The students just saw the fire truck." He jerked his head in the direction of the parking garage. Violet glanced passed him as if she could see through the trees to the parking garage.

"When did this happen?" She asked double taking for a moment, and walked to the front of the school.

Tony walked aside her muttering things, which she briefly nodded to. She trusted Tony was right, he had been her boyfriend for quite awhile. If he said the parking garage was on fire, she believed it was on fire. Though the idea was quite far fetched.

They walked to the edge of the parking lot where the passing cars had cleared up the fog. The garage was in close distance from where they stood. Smoke was rising from it and the fire trucks were driving up to the entrance.

"They can't drive the fire trucks up the ramp, it will collapse. At least that is what I heard." Tony rested a hand on her shoulder pointing out something around the fire trucks.

Violet glanced to where he was pointing, and followed the it up to the third story where smoke slowly floated out to the sky. She closed her mouth in and pursed her lips absently. She focused, squinting her eyes to see through the smoke on the third story. She leaned forward as if it would help her sight but she knew it wouldn't. Yet she still saw something.

There was someone up there. The figure walked to the edge so she could see more clearly. He leaned over the edge just as Violet sucked in a breath, while Tony focused down on the fire trucks. The figure leaned over and dropped something. Violet wasn't sure what until a great explosion rumbled the ground throwing back, until Tony grabbed her around the back to prevent her from falling.

The fire trucks blew into flames, and screams echoed beside her. Scraps of metal shot out of the smoke, and then everything was consumed in it.

"What was that?" Tony forced out holding Violet lightly. His mouth hung open slightly, eyes wide.

Violet helped herself back up and shook her head again as if what she just saw wasn't there. She shook her head quickly and looked back up to third story. The figure peered over the edge for a minute longer before turning and walking off and out of her sight.

'He is gonna kill someone!' She screamed in her head, and bit down on her lip to prevent any real screams escape. She took a deep breath, and for a minute stopped worrying about what would happened if she used her powers.

"I gotta go!" She muttered briefly tearing from his grip.

"Where?" Tony tried to make a grab at her, but she turned slightly to avoid him.

"I'm gonna get a closer look!" With that she cast one last glance at him, grabbed a firm grip on her bag, and took off running down the side walk to the parking garage.

"Are you insane Violet, you don't go toward the explosions!" Tony yelled out but it was too late, she was already gone.


	2. 2

Black, White, and Violet

**2**

Changing between two cars wasn't the ideal place, but Violet changed invisible as she put on her super suit. She put the mask on frowning slightly as she pushed her book bag stuffed with her school clothes and books under the nearby car. The garage was silent, the entire floor untouched. She looked up toward the stairs walking slowly while reciting a quick plan in her mind. Stay invisible, stay quiet, sneak up, see, maybe act, go.

She decked the stairs three levels before reaching the floor where she had last seen the figure. Violet pushed the steel door open very slowly, and slipped through the small gap.

'How did I end up doing this alone?' She thought to herself walking behind a car.

A few more steps and she went to the main opening. There was silence again, and no one around. If only the walls could talk. Or held her, that would always be a pleasant possibility. Regaining confidence she trotted toward the next level, walking up the steep hill meant for cars. Someone was walking around, very slowly. She could hear the weak tapping of their shoes. Violet picked up the pace sliding around the corner and glanced the figure. A man, maybe twenties she could guess. He had short black hair to his ears and was wearing a long gray trench coat.

"Very inconspicuous genius." She thought to herself meeting his black eyes.

It didn't last long, almost as if he had seen her he took off running, and Violet in the spur of the moment took off following. She assured herself he couldn't see her. The chase lasted for a minute, Violet skidding on the gray hard pavement as she spun to turn. He stopped on the sixth level, the final one. A bright blue sky lit up the area almost unbelievably. The ledge had a small barrier, but gave a glimpse down six stories.

She walked to the edge looking over for a quick second before glancing straight to where the man stood. He was looking past her like many people have when she was invisible.

Sliding her foot back she noticed a bag of explosives. She glanced back at him realizing he was empty handed.

'Caught ya.' She said to herself mentally, she couldn't miss this opportunity.

The man smiled and looked straight at her this time. "No Violet, I caught you."

Violet jumped slightly glancing down at the bag of bombs. It was the first time she noticed it was lit. The face that he had been waiting for her, or could even see her never crossed her mind. Instead she focused on getting away.

"No." She muttered running forward and putting up a shield. The bomb went off in a quick explosion sending her to the ground from the mere force of the blow- she remained unharmed.

The guy was next to her in a second leaning down. She let down her shield involuntarily and starting dragging herself back.

"Who are you?" She said quickly becoming visible again, and her voice hesitated as she spoke.

The man smiled. "I've been waiting awhile for you Violet, I thought you would be in more of a hurry."

He drew his hand out reaching out as if to touch Violet's head. She forced her shield up but got a hard migraine, like a shot in the head. She squinted her eyes gasping for air. The headache grew worse, it felt as if her head would explode. Violet let out a tiny cry, and glanced back up at the man through half closed eyes.

"You are a super." She muttered aloud realizing it now.

"Yes little Violet, I was afraid I wouldn't catch you but you just think so loud." He said, a cruel smile was shot at her.

The migraine shot her in the head again and she drew out her hands to clench her head. Digging her fists into her hair Violet staggered to her feet nearly falling back again. She grabbed the concrete pole next to her in an attempt to stay up. Violet saw nothing but black follow the movement of her hand, and she nearly spit up. Her surroundings were turning gray, to white and grey, and then black. She couldn't remember hitting the ground.

Violet woke up crying, and at first she couldn't recall why. Her surroundings were completely black, and she was numb. Taking deep breaths she moved slightly, but then realized someone was holding her very lightly though as if she could break free if she wanted to, but Violet didn't even believe she had the strength to.

"Shhhh….. I won't hurt you Violet." The voice muttered.

Violet tried to remember something but her mind had turned off, as well as her common sense. Something made her want to trust them, the voice did seem familiar.

"Who are you?" She inquired out of habit sitting halfway up on the floor, and peering down into the darkness as if she could see the ground.

"Don't worry about what to call me, has your headache gone away?"

"Yes." Violet's voice was shaking, she tried to think but it seemed as if she couldn't, like there was a barrier.

"Good, I made them go away."

Violet went silent, she didn't know what to say. What could she? She leaned forward and touched her forehead again. She was going to pass out again, and she expected it only a second before it happened.

-

"Yes, yes okay. I'll be sure to." Helen muttered into the phone, a frown stretching across her face. She waited a moment then set the phone down glancing over at Bob and Jack Jack.

"Problem?" Bob asked absently trying to feed Jack Jack while he turned himself into a stone. Frustrated Bob slammed the spoon down on the table. Jack Jack just giggled turning into normal again.

"You'd think he'd get his powers a little later. Just a little later." Bob muttered but there was no harshness in his voice, and he was still looking at Jack Jack.

"Bob!" Helen called making him turn toward her. She rested her hands on the wooden polished counter behind her and was staring toward him.

"Violet skipped school today." Helen added once she was sure she had her husbands attention, and in a second dropped her hand on her hip.

"Well she is a teenager…" Bob paused seeing Helen's expression. "…but I'm just saying. I'm sure she will be back soon."

With nothing else to say, he made a quick movement to feed Jack Jack before the child turned into flames.


	3. 3

Notes! And Replies!

That was quick, I didn't know the Incredibles was that popular since it has roughly 15 fics that I've seen. But thank you reviewers and here are some quick things I can promise you people:

I do not plan to keep the chapters freakishly short, I just wanted to see the reaction of the first 2 chapters.

I will update almost every weekend.

It will make more sense! Easy as that.

Um sorry about the typos I noticed after I post?

Check the bottom to the replies to the people who asked questions.

Black, White, and Violet

**3**

There are some times in life when your mind turns off on you when you need it most. For most people it is when they are challenged to drag race or to avoid drugs, but Violet never had problems with that. She had problems like that, just much much worse. As if she was sleeping the incoherence lifted slowly. She became slowly more aware until she could see the light above her.

She could feel a slight aching in her head, and sat up from the ground studying her surroundings. She was in the parking garage still, on the top floor staring up at the neon sky. All the cars had left, and any signs that someone else was here. Out of habit she turned invisible and stood up rubbing her arm. Chills were carried in the breezes, and the only noise was the trees sifting with the wind.

"Okay…" Violet spun around to quickly checked the area then stopped letting her arms drop to her sides. For a moment she tried to remember what happened. Someone had been talking to her, everything was dark, and she could remember the voice but since her mother dropped her off in the morning everything was like a blur. It was like she was in a half sleep daze for the last few hours, and just woke up to realize she didn't remember clearly.

"I have to leave." She told herself firmly with a nod, but as she walked over to the elevator her legs were shaking. The small metal box was already waiting on her floor, and the doors slid open the second she hit the button. Forgetting about her stuff with everything else she pressed the level floor and leaned against the wall throwing her head back to lean against the wall with a quick sigh.

It was a short trip, the parking garage was nearly empty except for the abandoned fire trucks. Pieces of scrap metal littered the place, and soot covered the surrounding ground. She watched it for a second squinting her eyes as if it would help her remember, but nothing came to mind. She dismissed it quickly, and jogged home.

Dash was outside muttering some angry things while glancing at the house. The silluhoutes of her parents ran around chasing a small goblin. Violet smiled for a minute, and they thought her growing up was difficult. Helen had to tie a bell to Violet as a child when at two years of age she decided to take her diaper off and vanish running around the house. It was worth a laugh now but if must have been driving her parents insane. She walked through the grass unaware that she attracted Dash's attention.

He sprung up darting to her with super speed. He knocked her on the side of the head causing to turn visible and kept circling until she knocked him down with a shield.

"Hey!" He yelled as a complaint. Hopping up he looked back at her, a smug smile creeping up on her face.

"Oh- you are in so much trouble Violet! Mom and Dad heard about you skipping school."

Violet didn't think back to the incident, but merely reply out of habit.

"I'm sure they will forget when I tell them who taught Jack Jack to turn in stone."

"I didn't teach him, I just wanted to see if he remembered how to do it!" Dash retorted, but Violet glanced back up at the house, her parents went silent glancing toward the door.

'They must have heard Dash.' Violet sucked in a breath and stepped back.

"Violet!" Her mother scolded before she even got out of the door. When she did however, Bob quick on her tail she paused furrowing her brows.

"What were you up to?" She asked still harsh, and Violet glanced down only to recall she was wearing her super suit. "Did you use that to skip school!"

"Wait, wait!" Bob shushed her. "Did you go after a villain?"

"Are you okay?" Helen added to Bob's questions looking suddenly more concerned.

"Yeah what were you doing?!" Dash asked jumping up in surprise and turning toward Violet.

She herself went silent. What to say? I'm sorry I can't remember? Biting her tongue she answered one question at a time before lying through her teeth.

"I am fine, I just followed some people to see if they were involved with the uh- garage fire. I mean they thought these people were involved so I wanted to spy on them to make sure-" Her sentence was slow and repeated the same fact a few times, but it was the best she could do. Dash interrupted her with a laugh, and a quick mutter to something like that is no fun.

"And you thought you could skip school for this?"

Violet glanced behind her, and looked back slowly. She didn't really feel like lying the whole thing, but she didn't know what else to do at the moment.

"I left before school, but I couldn't get out without them noticing."

Helen went silent tapping her foot. Bob looked between her and Violet about to say something but thought better of it.

"Fine, come in and have something to eat but don't think you are going to get away with talking about this." Helen said finally and everyone turned to go inside. Dash went passed Violet muttering busted and ran off before Violet could get back at him. Bob stood by the door waiting.

"Yeah Dad?" She asked upon arriving next to him.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you had good reason." He said quietly but gave her a smile. "Just wait for the rest of us next time."

Violet gave a small smile back. "Thanks Dad."

Violet walked into the well lit house, and glanced at the mess of papers, tipped furniture and broken lamps.

"Guess Jack Jack is still learning to use his powers. Where is he?"

"He went into your room." Dash called running by and Bob gave a nervous laugh.

Violet's shoulders dropped. No easy sleeping for her.

Replies to others.

To Azhure who wrote the longest review I've gotten on

1. The title is referring to the black and white she sees when she knocks out and her name. It isn't the most important fact, but it is a cool title.

2. I write far more than I'd like to, I mean I write stories A LOT, but this is just a side thing so I'm (I'll admit it) rushing and not doing the best I can by far.

3. Read

4. You'll see

To BlackShield

1. It isn't my first fanfiction I'll admit, and I am rushing. I'll slow it down!


	4. 4

A/N: Apparently this takes place 2 years later and Violet is now in high school. I know 'Bob' is just a fake name, but I can't stand the name Robert. Typos expected(I can't stand rereading stuff) So yeah. Review!

Black, White, and Violet

**4**

Jack Jack had only managed to fall asleep on Violet's bed, and the moment she entered she knew why. The sun was down, sky black, and open window letting in cooling gusts to the warm room. The moonlight crept across the floor, but stopped when it got to the edge of the bed. Her blanket was spawned out of place and pushed together to make the perfect pillow for Jack Jack. The gusts pushed her curtains forward, and the tree outside swayed with no sound.

She was tempted to collapse next to him and be out like a light, yet she stayed on her feet when Helen comes in.

"The easiest time with him now is when he sleeps, good thing he likes your bed." She said absently stretching her arms out from where she stood to pick him up.

Once Jack Jack was in her arms mildly squirming in his sleep she looked toward Violet.

"What happened to your book bag?"

Violet walked over to the bed sitting on the edge, and glancing at her mother.

"I left it at school, I'll get it tomorrow, don't worry." Violet suddenly felt more tired than she ever had been in her life at seven something p.m..

"Listen, I'm not mad that you tried to help out, but it was irresponsible not to mention dangerous." Her mother was scolding slightly, and quieter than usual whether not to wake Jack Jack, or because she wasn't that mad Violet wasn't sure.

"No mom." Violet started to say, putting her elbows on her knees and resting her chin in her hands. "It was stupid, I regret doing it anyway."

When exactly, Violet wasn't aware but her mother had walked closer so she was just inches away. Balancing Jack Jack in one hand she placed a hand on Violet's cheek causing her to look up.

"One day you will be a super hero, and everything you learn from this day forward is just another lesson you must hold onto. Not every mission is a success, but a waste of time." Helen pulled off the mask Violet hadn't been aware she was still wearing and set it in Violet's lap.

"I'll keep that in mind." Violet said quietly now that she was next to Jack Jack, and forced a last smile until her mother left.

She slipped into a pair of pajamas though she was sure her super suit was fine to sleep in. She pushed the suit into the bottom draw of her nightstand, and placed her mask on top next to her alarm clock. She sat down again with a sigh, and glanced at her mask.

'I can't even remember if it was a waste of time.' She thought to herself a minute before fixing her blankets and throwing them over her.

She turned to her side, glancing at the picture of her family. It was years ago before the incident with Syndrome. They were at Dash's ceremony when he was going from the third to fourth grade. Her dad's attention was focused to the side, her mother posing. She herself stood in the back, her hair still over her eyes. Dash was in middle school now, a sixth grader, while she had graduated to high school. Neither of them had changed much in two years, except Dash managed to grow an inch taller( which he couldn't be more proud of).

The wind was whistling from her window, she was slightly aware of it when was falling into a deep sleep. Maybe because it reminded her of voices, she wasn't even aware she'd heard of.

"No Violet, I caught you." She couldn't recognize the voice, it sounded faded so much though.

"Good, I made them go away." The words rang in her mind, and she seemed to recall someone else than the first, but it was still a blur.

"You are a super." Her own voice, she could even feel the words roll off her tongue.

"It doesn't matter Vi, you are already mine." Violet's eyes snapped open and her head throbbed slightly. She put a hand to it, and it seemed so familiar. It was like a dream where you slowly remember part of it when you do the same thing in reality.

She hopped off her bed and walked over to the window, placing her hands on the sill and peering out. Her eyes scanned the area as if she expected to find something, but in a minute of silence, she pulled her head back in, shut the window, and went back to bed.

Remarkably she woke up in the morning without a concern in her mind. The sun light had peeled her eyelids open, and the alarm clock was a few minutes from ringing. She turned it off before it got the chance to scream, and walked to the bathroom to beat anyone else. As she expected Dash was waiting impatiently when she got out.

"Geez so slow." He darted passed her. She turned her head but missed him for the door was already shut. "Slowpoke!" He yelled from inside the room.

"Dash!" Helen called from her parents room next to the bathroom. Violet dismissed it walking to the kitchen to fix something quick. Her dad sat at the table, all focus on the newspaper, as he whispered a few comets to himself.

She grabbed a bowl of cereal and set down with it at the table.

"So did the moon explode last night or was it just the sun?" Violet said to her father to catch his attention.

"Oh hey sweetie." He said as if he hadn't even noticed her. He read it for a few more seconds before sliding it away from him. "It's just this damn fair. It always manages to attract more attention by villains than the evil convention."

Bob looked up to see Helen walking in the room and met eyes with him for just a moment. "It is nothing Frozone and we can't handle. Some heroes can't afford missing school." She rested a hand on Violet's shoulder as she walked by.

"I don't plan to, but if school gets out it is fair game." She said sipping some of the milk that gathered in her spoon.

Helen frowned slightly, still not enjoying endangering her children. "We'll see how much of a problem arises this year, and we will go by that."

Violet left for school soon enough, grabbing a spare bag, and tucking her suit in it. She waved goodbye, but headed out hoping to run into Tony before school starts. "Violet!" She spun around to come face to face with him.

He wasn't wearing the normal smile but pressed a hand to her forehead.

"Are you sick or do you like running to crime scenes alone a habit?" He asked pulling his hand away.

"Oh. No, I just stopped at the curb before it, and they were um…looking for witness'. I was over there telling them what I saw for half the school day."

Tony frowned, whether he disapproved, or just didn't believe. "Well at least your all right."

Violet looked behind her glancing at the parking garage. Just the sight of it she got a sick feeling in her stomach and turned back around. "Do you mind if I borrow a pen and some paper, I get I forgot that too." She knocked her head softly as if she couldn't remember anything.

"Just have to get myself back together." She said aloud, but told to herself more than anyone else.


	5. 5

Rewrote the first 2 chapters, no need to reread them, just kinda fixed them up. And by the way, typo- less translates to almost typo-less. And this, sorry if it takes the effect out of this but this wasn't read at all. I will be honest, I can't stand proofreading!

I'm developing themes!

Black, White, and Violet

**5**

The fair had started, trouble makers had come out, and Violet knew why without even having to see it. She did though while switching classes, the roads were packed with cars, sidewalks packed with people. The parade that opened the fair traveled three miles down the main rode with all the details. The floats, the alcohol, the unrestrained fun. She herself knew so many people were getting drunk they would leave their purses or wallets out around, someone might provoke them into a riot. Something always happened every year but the fair was nothing that could be stopped.

She looked at the cars with slight dismay. Before she left her mother had warned her to pick up Dash and walk home. Which meant Helen knew there would be trouble. Glancing back to the buildings she looked between them. There was the main building, a plain gray color which Tony always thought looked like a prison.

It was two stories high, and stretched far enough to fit the core courses for every grade. She had gym next, the field and locker rooms were a good walk away from the main building. She picked up a jog holding her hair back to what would be a bow the best she could as she ran. The black paved track came into her sight and she slowed to a walk catching her breath.

Gym wasn't her favorite class, she'd always be side tracked while running track and a baseball who hit her in the face from the makeshift field next to her. They had no baseball field, and Violet suspected they moved next to the track to see if they could hit people. Certain people still hated her from middle school, but she was just glad she never subconsciously put a shield up. She was just getting used to this school, and two years ago they moved into a new house but still stayed.

The government cover up said a plane tried to land on the rode and hit their house destroying it. It was close enough to the truth, and people were to shocked to come up with a bunch of questions.

She was halfway to the field when she froze and glanced toward her left. A loud screech of a car had filled the area, and Violet was the first to figure out why. It had been run off the rode, its back two tires frozen. Skidding across the field the drunk drivers tried desperately to regain control. She looked in front of them to what would be their destination. A member of the track team was laying on the ground next to a knocked over hurdle. She was nursing her foot alone and hadn't even looked up.

"Move!" She called, but her voice didn't travel passed the screams.

She dropped her substitute bag, and made a run toward the track. She was still closer to the car, and arrived at the girls side in a second, and without thought.

"Can you move?" She asked the girl grabbing her shoulders ready to pull her up.

"No! No, I think my foot is broken!" The girl cried tearlessly in panic. Violet looked back to the car which was coming straight toward them.

She bit down on her lip. They couldn't get away in time, and with a quick Violet knew what she had to do.

Grabbing the girl she focused on creating a force field, one as strong as she could make it. She was ready for a miracle holding out from creating the visible shield until the last minute.

"Hey!" She heard a familiar voice and saw a wall of ice surrounding her. The car hit the ice and came to an abrupt stop. Violet double took at the wall and back up. Frozone landed next to her.

"You girls all right?" He asked acting if he never even recognized Violet.

"We'll live." Violet said looking between the girl and Frozone.

"Where are the others?" She asked quietly trying not to seem too conspicuous to others.

Frozone glanced back to the direction from which he came, and to the cars passengers.

"Now, I'm not telling you to go, but they are at the center of town. Roves way."

Violet nodded and looked to the girl who was now staring up at the sky.

"Thanks mister Frozone." Violet made one last attempt at acting and stood up. "I'll get some help."

People were already running over, horror stricken faces as if someone had died. Violet ran out of the circle already seeing an ambulance coming, and ran into the locker rooms.

She changed quickly, phasing invisible and sneaking out. It wasn't hard to find the others, the parade that was suppose to lead to the fair, and the music was shaking the ground. She followed the noise, and the lines of cars. Occasionally though she glanced at the sign until it said Roves street.

"Hold it!" She heard her mother shout, and glanced closely at a nearby building. Another car had crashed into the side and the two story beige building was threatening to fall. Her father held the edge of it to keep it from falling on the bewildered people who were unable to push against the surrounding crowd to escape.

Her mother was on the other side of the building out of Violets sight. She was sure what Helen would do but Violet knew she wouldn't be much help there.

It was around a year ago she learned not to intervene, but back then it was a fire. Bob had ran through the building grabbing all the survivors he could tossing them out the window for Helen to catch while she was stretched out like a trampoline. Frozone was keeping the fire from spreading to the other building using his ice powers. Violet had wanted to use her powers for some time, ever since she got used to calling upon a force field, and turning invisible. However it ended with her holding a shield up against a falling building which felt like someone was snapping her spine, and forcing Helen to save her.

Violet hadn't been as avid then, and tried not to remember the incident. She was almost sure her parents didn't.

Yet at this actual moment she thought better of helping and before she could react someone shouldered her. The man spun on his heel and glanced at where Violet stood. He was holding someone's purse and darting into an alley way. Violet smiled without thought and followed quickly. The alleyway was typical, surrounded by worn down brick walls, and filled with trash cans and dirty floors. Even though the walls cut off most of the light, it was still light enough to see. He turned a corner then stopped, and Violet first noticed the gun in his left hand. He dug through the lavender purse dropping all of the contents to the ground with a clatter.

Violet sucked in a breath then spoke.

"You'd better not do that, so I'd suggest you drop it and leave now."

He glanced behind like most people did when encountering Violet. Usually they thought it was a ghost of someone they had killed or knew. The man, clearly unshaven glanced around quickly. Jerking his head around before he lifted his gun and pointed it in a close direction.

"Wha man?" The guy stumbled out words, his cheap brown hat falling to the ground, but his hand was still clenched on the purse.

"Drop it." Violet said again slowly but she flinched throwing up a shield when the man opened fire. His bullets sprayed wildly hitting the walls more than hitting her shield. She glanced at ground picking up a nearby rusted crow bar.

The minute he stopped firing she dropped her shield becoming invisible ran behind him. Lifting the crowbar she froze.

She wasn't sure why she froze but she couldn't move. She was numb at first, only feeling her deep breaths. Then her head hurt, the same bullet migraines. The crow bar clanged to the ground, and she closed her eyes. The man turned with his gun, putting a new magazine in it and turning toward her head. She was vaguely aware that she became visible, but there was a single thought that actually ran through her head.

'I don't want to hit the floor.' She told herself, but found it coming fast, but then vanishing.

It took her a few minutes to realize what happened, that Frozone had picked her up and was saying something.

"Hey little lady, I think you should chill for a bit before you hit the battle field again."

Violet shook her head, or nodded it, she couldn't remember.

They landed somewhere and she recognized it the moment they hit the ground.

"We are on the parking garage." She said in quick aw.

"Did you hear me Violet?" Frozone held her by the shoulders and kept her upright. "You don't look so good."

Violet blinked her eyes and looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm just shaken." Her voice was weak and shallower than she had anticipated.

"You stay up here, I'll get your parents."

"No!" Violet grabbed his arm when he turned to leave. "No." She repeated her voice firmer this time.

"Don't worry about it, I'll go home okay?" She told him, and took another deep breath building herself up again. Frozone nodded before taking off sliding down the ice he created.

Violet fell to her knees cradling her head again. 'What is wrong with me?' She asked herself with no clear answer. She couldn't stand the parking garage, she was ready to jump off. She couldn't even remember why she would feel like that, like shadows were edging into her small bubble of light.

"Don't bother yourself that much over it Violet, the mind is one of the easiest things to lose." Violet's eyes widen, and she glanced to behind her.

The same man she had meet before was standing there, now a hat covering his eyes, and his collar was turned out. She stood up, her legs trembled under her but still managed.

"Surprised? I was, of all the luck. I've been looking for you again, searching for your thoughts but I never thought you'd show up here."

Violet was about to shout something, her mouth opening, but she closed it a minute later thinking better of such things. If he kept talking she might just have a chance to do something right for once, even though the idea of escaping was screaming in her mind.

Violet backed up giving more distance between the two of them.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore, I'm going to end it today." He said matter a factly.

"Why?" Violet finally bit out when she reached the back of the rail.

He went silent for a minute, looking up with sharp gray eyes.

"Because I can."

'Ow' was far overused in this day and age in an small infliction of pain. Violet would have described the headaches using the work blinding pain, but instead she muttered a quick ow and stumbled back, using one hand to keep herself from falling.

'Come to me. I will make the headaches go away.'

'Who are you….where are you….' Violet was on the urge of losing consciousness again but gritting her teeth she forced her eyes open.

'Just fall back, I will catch you. I will not let you die. Not yet.'

She wasn't sure why she did what she did, or why she had the urge to believe that someone. Her practical brain rather have jumped from her head than do it, but she responded.

'I believe you.' And then she fell.


	6. 6

A/N: Hi people. Some of you reviewers just don't want to make this easy for me do you? Don't blame you, I know it is half- asked. I'm trying to cram it in between school, homework, and work. (Before someone asks, no I'm not some old woman watching a kids movie. I'm not thirty, I'm not yet twenty, but yes I am not a kid. Someone always asks that!)

As for the proofreading, I'm find one of my coworkers to do it, they have enough time on their hands.

I'll look for the gray areas but I suspect it is one of these two things. Me trying to cut down a lot of pointless random facts that don't matter in the end, and you aren't suppose to know much more than Violet does. Third person limited? It's odd, people used to always get on my ass for telling to much.

Hmm…. As for Harry Hippie, I will keep that in mind! Chants and again and again to remember

Black, White, and Violet

**6**

And so she fell, but she couldn't remember hitting the ground. She couldn't remember being taken away, or remember waking up. She just remembered staring at the gray ceiling. Her mind was blank, and clear. It was like she was missing something, but she couldn't think of what.

Violet shifted to the side realizing she was on bed, and she slowly sat up as if it painful. It was dark, a small lamp was in the corner resting on a flimsy metal table, a closet to the left of her, and a door next to that. She couldn't pull out details but she looked at what she was wearing. It was pure white, a night gown, small designs lining the top.

"Excuse me." Violet looked toward the voice, eyes opened wide. The door was pushed open letting in a stream of light and Violet flinched. A woman stood there wearing a tight black jump suit with an S adorned the middle of it.

"Are you all right? You have been very sick, but you should be better now… there are clothes next to the bed. Change before you come out." She said a matter-of-factly, no effort put into her words.

Violet glanced down at herself for a minute after musing about what the woman had said. Was she sick? Why couldn't remember? There was something vaguely about falling from a height but then… wouldn't she be dead? Violet looked down at the plain white outfit that was folded and set next to the edge of her bed. The woman had closed the door and waited outside, Violet paused for a minute.

Where was she? Would she finally meet the man who helped her? Or had she been captured by the man who tried to kill her?

Violet let out a sigh and leaned back against the wall staring at the door absently. She wasn't expecting this, being this lost. Violet was just trying to help, and now she was afraid someone else would have to swoop in to save her. Yet she was too tired to fight, too tired to think, and much too tired to worry. She felt drained, and let her shoulders slump down.

A few minutes later Violet looked between the floor and the door, and without anymore thought changed quickly leaving the white gown sprayed across the bed. The outfit she now wore was a long sleeved button up shirt that went down to her hips, and loose white pants went down to her ankles. There weren't any shoes, but the floor wasn't cold.

She opened the door and peered out just for a moment, the woman meet her eyes before pulling herself off the wall getting ready to walk.

"Follow me." The woman spoke again, turning to her side.

She didn't mention how long Violet took or where they were going, she just walked at a quick pace never turning back to see if Violet was following.

Violet jogged to catch up quickly glancing behind her to notice guards at the end of the hall.

'So much for running.' She thought bitterly.

The woman in front of her had brown hair tied back in a bow. Her voice sounded as if she was no older than twenty but when she turned the corner Violet caught a glance of her face, their eyes meeting once again but enough for a good look.

The woman looked drained, her light green eyes looked dulled. Violet bit her lip. Did she look like that?

"Right here." She pointed to a room with her left hand, and Violet walked in.

Someone sat on the seat leaning back, and he was looking at her clearly. He had tall orange hair, and was staring at her with sharp green eyes. Something about him hung in the back of her mind but she couldn't bring it up. As far as Violet was concerned she'd never seen him before.

"I suppose you are wondering, dearest Violet, what is going on." He bit his words off bitterly, and Violet hesitantly took a seat on the wall, a good distance away.

"The woman said I was sick."

"You were, but I helped you, remember?" No Violet didn't remember, but she remembered his voice. He was telling her he would catch her, he would make the headaches go away.

"I'm just kind of lost." Violet said quickly afterward, and knocking her fist on the side of her head.

"Don't you remember my voice?" He asked playing his fingers along the chairs arm.

Violet froze again, looking at him clearly. His voice, of course she remembered his voice, it came back to her in seconds.

"Good, I made them go away." Those words played so clearly in her mind. Violet didn't wonder why, she didn't even think of it for a second, she just stared at him.

"Yes." Violet answered. "I remember your voice. You helped me."

"Do you remember my face Violet. I know you do." He said leaning forward as if he were to tiger about to jump her if she made a mistake.

Yet Violet didn't lie, she knew she couldn't place the face.

"I don't."

He snorted and leaned back again as if tempted to laugh.

"Don't play stupid, I know you do."

"I don't!" Violet said again louder this time, her brows furrowing. "I don't."

He stared at her for a minute more, but she looked away. "I don't." She kept muttering in a lower voice now. "I can hardly remember anything, I just want to go home before I cause more trouble." She didn't even try to hide the hurt in her voice.

He was silent for a moment. She leaned forward letting her hair spill down and her head be buried in her knees. Her head hurt now, she tried to remember his face. Yet it still eluded her like the details of a dream. She couldn't place it.

The man waited for a minute.

"Come here Violet." He said calmly shifting in his seat. Violet flinched but didn't get up at first.

"Come. Here. Violet." He spoke sharper but no real anger crept into his voice.

Violet looked up and meet his eyes for a minute. Standing up slowly she glanced behind him to the glass window walls. As she walked toward him she looked at the door. The girl that lead her in had already the closed the door and left.

She was aware of his eyes watching her as she walked up avoiding the wooden desk that lay before him.

Violet rubbed her arm nervously, and stopped right before him. Once she paused at his chair, and he stood up. The man(Oh come on, if you don't know who it is I'm going to shoot you) rested a gloved hand on her forehead. Violet focused at his chest where a black and white S was adorned. It reminded her of another style but it was a bit smaller.

"I will make the headaches go away, but you must listen to me." His other arm laced around her back, but kept her at a distance. His glove was cold, it nearly shocked her making her flinch. Yet still her head nearly stopped throbbing.

"Anything." Violet muttered pack almost reaching up to lay a hand over the one he had on her head.

(A/N: People there is nothing going on between them! There is always some person that jumps to that conclusion)

"Don't think of the past. I will retell you everything you need to know. You are subconsciously blocking it out. You cannot go back home until the heat dies down. You believe me, don't you?"

Violet nodded letting out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding.

'Why shouldn't I, he has only helped me up to this point.' She reasoned to herself as reassurance.

"I will let you stay here if you want, learn a few tricks. Just help me with a few things then I will let you go home." He didn't ask it as a question but it sounded like a command. Violet ignored that and answered as if he asked her a question, though she was well aware of his tone.

"If you can keep the headaches away I just might." She gave a weak smile, as she was feeling better. There was a few questions unanswered but her mind felt clearer like the day this all began.

"My family though." She started to ask thinking back to them, about Jack Jack asleep on her bed, and her mother talking to her.

"I'll take care of that soon, you can give them a call later on." A cruel smile started creeping up on him but he pushed it back. Violet caught it anyway.

"You won't hurt them, right?" Violet added.

He sighed as if he knew that question would come, dropping his shoulders and finally letting go of Violet.

"No. I won't." He sounded more serious again, and looked straight into her eyes. "I have no interest for them anymore. Just for you, I really hope you help me." Some slyness played among his voice but Violet dismissed it.

Violet returned his look and nodded. "I can help you, a repayment before I leave."

He gave a quick goodbye to her and called the girl into his room.

'Caroline.' Violet made a note of the woman's name.

She came in and waited at the door for Violet.

"Be sure she gets something to eat. I'll see to her later." He gave a quick push on her shoulder.

Violet gave a last look to him and noticed a scar that adorned his cheek, and limp in his walk. She didn't say anything though, she wouldn't. She would finish this and leave, no one would have to save her.

Violet's stomach growled, and when she arrived at a small blue painted kitchen, and set down a Romaine salad in front of her, she forgot her worries. Or she pushed them back into her mind, she'd figure it out later.


	7. 7

Author:

Am I dead?

No, but it would seem like that. Busy, and this is just a clip of a chapter.

I'll get back with the what three chapters when I'm on vacation.

I am NOT giving up on this story, it just may have a few problems here and there.

Remember that.

**_Black, White, and Violet_**

As she ate slowly Violet realized for the first time there wasn't any security around her. The woman Caroline had lead her here, and leaned against the wall again. Around halfway through Violet's meal though she glanced at a wrist band Violet hadn't known was even there. It was white, and thick with a few near invisible square buttons. Caroline looked at it for a moment before turning and leaving without another word.

Violet watched her go, and waited a minute expecting her to come back. She didn't though, and when Violet peaked out into the hallway it was empty.

'Funny, I would have expected more guards.' She told herself but looked at her hand turning it invisible. For a few minutes she debated on taking off the suit and making a break for it. But then she thought back to that man. He did help her—why would she run?

Violet stepped out into the hall and walked to the left, the opposite of the way she came.

The way she figured it was that she would take a look around, and if no one found her she would go back. She wouldn't leave though, not just yet. No danger was posed to her as if yet.

Violet walked down the hall, clearly in sight but her nerves on edge. The hallway didn't change, the same color throughout the entire way. The light only dimmed slightly as she walked down and the shadows collected in the corners. She paused when she arrived next to a door, and she listened carefully leaning against the wall. A trick she had learned from Dash.

"Isn't she a bit young?"

"It won't matter in the end. Did you try that?"

"And it doesn't bother you at all. Just seems like torture."

"Was it torture when they did it to you? Leo has the power to go into memories, not thoughts. He just rearranged some things, yet she came on her own accord."

"But couldn't she still remember?"

"Only if she sees things directly linked the majority of the missing memories. Then, but it is a powerful trick so I don't think that will happen."

Violet pulled away. She could comprehend the words that were coming out of their mouths but it didn't make any sense. It was like she was sleep deprived and couldn't concentrate. Violet sighed tempted to rub her head again but she continued down the hall with both hands dangling at her sides.

Were they talking about her? Had someone wiped her mind, and that is why she couldn't think? The shadows grew until it formed into pure darkness and there was a single door at the end. Violet tugged at the knob and she pushed it open with some effort.

Why would they wipe her memories? And how could she accuse them of such things? They seemed so nice…

The room was dark, it's only light a few flickering computer screens. Violet walked in very carefully and glanced at a screen. She looked at one screen, the nearest one to the door. It was locked out, and needed a password. Violet rested her hand on the desk while examining the computer, and looked next to it. A cell phone lay facing down. Violet picked it up for a minute, and turned it on. The blue light shined at her and she bit her lip. Surely no one would mind if she called her family, but then he had said there was something going on. He had said she could stay here until the heat wore off, and she believed him.

Violet decided on calling Edna, surely she wouldn't be involved, but still know enough to help her out.

She dialed the number hesitating as she tried to remember the numbers.

'She is the best person to call.' Violet reassured herself as she listened to the ringing. To her surprised a message machine answered.

'If this is a meeting for an appointment, press one.' Violet listened to the options nervously glancing at the door. Option five was to leave a message, and Violet choose it quickly. The heard the classic 'Beep' and glanced at the door one last time.

"Hi, Edna, this is Violet Parr. I know you can't return this call, being this isn't my phone, but if anyone is worried. Maybe including yourself, can you reassure them I'll be fine, and back in awhile? That would be great." Violet struggled for words but hung up for a minute later.

She put the phone down the same place she believed she found it and turned toward the door.

It was at that moment she froze in place, and watched the door with wide eyes. It seemed like a distortion when your eyes turned to fast whenever you cranked your head to the side, but the more she gazed the closer it came. A second later what appeared to be shifting of shadows turned into person, and Violet recognized her as Caroline.

Violet looked passed her to the door which was still remained clearly shut.

"You are a super." Violet mouthed, now making the connection.

Caroline meet her eyes for a minute, and Violet scrambled to think of something to say. She didn't have to however.

"The boss requests your presence in your own room before you manage to stray." She reached out to grab Violets shoulder with the arm that had the white device on it.

She went to pull Violet forward but before they made contact Violet pulled her shoulder back to avoid the touch.

"I could imagine everything else, but this are getting a little too strange. You are a super!"

The woman paused and pursed her mouth as if thinking of a plausible excuse. She settled on something which wasn't quite the answer Violet expected.

"I won't lie to you."

Violet grit her teeth and stared straight into Caroline's eyes.

"Then what is going on? Who is your boss?"

"He means no harm to you."

"Okay, so I'll slow my rush out the door." Violet said as a matter-a-factly putting her hand to her head. "Just when I think I figure something out."

"Don't think too much, you only get in trouble when you think to much. Come, I must escort you back to your room."

She pulled Violet forward and Violet realized that it wasn't a question. Backing up they pulled her out through the wall, and Violet was still silent.

"Walk with me." She said releasing Violet and turning to walk down the hall.

Violet trailed behind, and for the first time she began to see the extent of what she had gotten herself into. She had so many questions she wanted to ask forced herself silent, maybe Caroline was right, maybe she'd get in trouble if she kept trying to figure these things out.

Though the idea was a bit obscure, she forced herself to stop thinking, and followed Caroline down the hall.

'Just for now.' Violet told herself. 'And once I know what I'm doing, I'll act then.'

Yet Violet didn't know she didn't have that much time to figure out what she was doing.


End file.
